rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Crasher
Party Crasher is the nineteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on October 15th, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *Texas *Carolina *York *North Dakota *South Dakota *Maine *Wyoming *Leonard Church *Counselor *Sigma *Alpha *Delta *Eta *Iota *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice only) *Several soldiers Plot begins her attack.]] After breaking into a secure location on the Mother of Invention, Texas begins to make her way to the labs. However, after defeating a group of guards, she is confronted by South who tries to kill her with a Missile Pod. North then intervenes, saving Texas and buying her time to continue on while he confronts South. Meanwhile, Wyoming, accompanied by two guards, enters the locker room. York suddenly emerges from a nearby vent and eliminates the two guards, proceeding to engage Wyoming. After quickly defeating him, York attempts to create a distraction in order to help Texas. He first hacks into the ship's systems and causes the ship to fire missiles upon itself, disorienting the crew. He then disables the artificial gravity, neutralizing the guards and allowing Tex to bypass a hostile Scorpion tank. Determined to stop Texas, the Director orders Carolina to stop her by any means necessary. Carolina then proceeds to pursue Tex throughout the corridors of the ship until York stops her on an elevator. She asks York why he is siding with Tex, and the latter replies that he's doing what he feels is right. He asks Carolina to let go of her rivalry with Tex and flee Project Freelancer with him. However, Carolina refuses to let go of her jealousy and the two reluctantly fight, with Carolina easily incapacitating York. She then leaves behind her lighter for York to find before continuing her pursuit of Tex. Both Freelancers eventually encounter each other and begin a brutal fight throughout the ship's corridors. However, due to the the damage it has taken, the damaged Mother of Invention crash lands on a nearby planet, ejecting Carolina from the ship and knocking her out. Tex takes this opportunity to access the ship's systems in order to find Alpha. Finding him, she tries to convince him to leave with her. However, Alpha does not recognize her and is reluctant to leave the ship, stating that he is very tired and wants to rest. Disappointed that Alpha doesn't remember her, Tex has a short chat with him before logging out of the system. After noticing agent Maine approaching Carolina from outside, Tex sprints to her aid. Outside, Carolina regains consciousness only to see Maine approaching her. Without any time to react, Carolina is suddenly grabbed by Maine, who forcibly steals both of her A.I. and throws her off a nearby cliff as Tex watches in horror. However, the Director and his forces begin to regroup, forcing Tex to flee the scene. Sigma materializes alongside Eta and Iota, stolen from Carolina, and muses that Tex can run, but the "Meta" will eventually find her. Transcript Coming soon... Trivia *At 11:02 if one looks closely at Carolina's left hand you can see her Grappling gun, explaining how she was able to survive the fall. *This is the fourth longest running episode of the series, behind Why Were We Here?, Silver Linings and K.I.T. B.F.F. *It is revealed that York and North Dakota assisted Tex during the Freelancer Break-In. **It is also revealed that Carolina was Meta's first victim, stealing both Eta and Iota. *The "Wilhelm Scream" can be heard around 1:04. *When Maine is approaching Carolina at the end of the episode, he is seen putting his Brute Shot onto his back; however, in the next shot, it disappears. The Brute Shot also disappears at 11:16, when Maine put his helmet on. *At 10:24 Maine's Brute shot is twice the size it should be, but in the next shot its back to normal size. *When Carolina lands on the platform with York, she suddenly has two Plasma Rifles, despite not being shown with them earlier in the episode. *Carolina being thrown off a cliff on a frozen planet by the Meta is reminiscent of the latter's fate in n+1. *This episode reveals that the Mother of Invention crash landed on Sidewinder, the area where Alpha was further experimented on. *At 1:10 a soldier is seen with a spike grenade on his head; however, the soldier disappears a second later. *At '1:22 '''Tex places a spike grenade on a soldiers crotch, possible reference to the episode This One Goes to Eleven *The conversation between Tex and Alpha contains several references to earlier episodes: Tex's line to Alpha regarding why he named her "Texas" ("''well, maybe if you think about it, it'll come to you") is a reference to Epsilon's final monologue in n+1; Alpha's statement of "Texas" being a funny name for a girl is a reference to Caboose's confusion of the name in Human Peer Bonding; their statements about hating goodbyes is a reference to Epsilon's final conversation with Epsilon-Tex in Hate to Say Goodbye; the gentle tone of Tex's voice as she says goodbye to Alpha is reminiscent of her final line to Church in Why Were We Here?, which was also her saying goodbye. *Carolina may hate Tex for what she is, but it's possible that she never figured out what she's based on. That may be one big reason why Carolina has constant hatred and jealousy for Tex. It's also possible that she does know and doesn't want to lose over a failure. *The battle rifle grunt calling an assult rifle grunt a kiss ass is voiced by Geoff Ramsey,who plays Dexter Grif may be a referance to Grif's Relationship with Dick Simmons and how he treats Sarge. Video S10E19 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes